Not Your Ordinary Hotel
by WhiteIce
Summary: Arwin brings 3 mysterious statues to the hotel right when Miley Stuart's class checks in. But something seems to hypnotize and attack the hotel. What is going on? What part do the statues play? Why am I asking you this?
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Statue

I don't own Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and the Gorgon plot and sisters from American Dragon: Jake Long.

Chapter 1- New Friends and New Enemies

Maddie was practically drooling. 3 hours had gone by and she didn't have one customer the whole time. She was just about to see if she could get away with sleeping behind the candy counter when a pebble hit her on the head. She looked up to see Arwin standing over her with 3 huge statues.

They were the ugliest things she had ever seen. They were completely made of stone, with elegant togas on, and their hair was completely made out of stone snakes. She shuddered. The way they looked reminded her of London. From the expressions on their faces and the way they were standing, they obviously thought that they were the rulers of the world. Finally, she couldn't help but say something.

"Arwin, what are those things?"

Arwin held up the statues. "Maddie, I give you Gorgon sisters! Aaahhhh!"

Maddie winched. At the way he screamed in excitement or the weirdness of the statues, she couldn't be sure. "Arwin, what the heck are the gorgan, gorgun, whatever! What are they doing in the Tipton?"

"Because, these are ancient Greek relics! They date back to.. to…well, they're very old. Mr. Moseby is letting me present them in the hotel because of their history."

"How did you get them anyway?"

"Gotta go."

Maddie rolled her eyes as Arwin ran away. Some things would never change. Then her gaze focused on a girl who was standing behind Arwin. She was smiling brightly, and had light brown hair.

"Hi. Could you tell me where the manager is?" The girl said.

"Ummm.." Maddie stuttered as she watched Moseby go sailing into the ballroom, screaming, on a skateboard, with Zack and Cody in pursuit. 'I don't want to know.'

"He'll be with you in a moment. I'm Maddie, the Tipton candy counter girl."

"My name is Miley Stuart. I'm here with my class on a trip to Boston. And.." She said as two other kids came up to her and Maddie. "This is Lily." She pointed to a girl in jeans and a dark green shirt with a baseball cap pulled over her long blond hair. "And this is Oliver." She gestured to a boy with a sheepish smile and a mass of dark brown hair. "Guys, this is Maddie, she's the candy counter girl."

Just as the other 2 kids had said hi, 3 more people approached the candy counter.

"When is the manager?" An African American girl whined, causing Oliver to roll his eyes and snort.

"You got something to say, Oken?" A boy asked, his face in a grimace.

"No." Oliver mumbled, gazing at the floor. Maddie felt sorry for him. He seemed nice, but he looked like easy bully material. Also the fact that he hung out with 2 girls didn't help.

"Listen, you guys, you can stand being on your feet for another 5 seconds." Lily said, also rolling her eyes.

"Miley, Amber, Ashley, Donny, Oliver and Lily, get over here!" A man, probably a teacher, shouted at them. Mr. Moseby was back at the front desk, with a black eye and a torn sleeve.

The kids ran over to him just as Arwin came back to the candy counter, looking as if he was going to have a mental breakdown. "One of my statures is broken! Do you know what happened?"

Maddie looked from Mr. Moseby, who was brushing pebbles off of his suit, to Zack and Cody who were grabbing their skateboards and running out of the lobby.

"Nope," she said as she smiled a bit, "haven't seen anything."

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, a figure stood up from where it was hiding under a huge block of stone. It raised it's arms up in the air and stood triumphantly. "Now that I, Fury, am free, I shall find my sisters and then, we can triumph and make this world our own!

Review, review, review! Tell if it sucks or if it's okay. I want to know.

_-WhiteIce_


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

I don't own Hannah Montana or The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or the Gorgon Sisters and their plot on American Dragon.

Chapter 2- First Impressions

"Personally, I don't know why our class had to chose for our end of the school year trip _here_. Why couldn't we have gone to Rome, where the hot guys are? The only boys I saw today where these twins on skateboards."

"Listen Amber, we chose Boston because of its history, remember? And we're only 14, I'm not sure the school can take us to Rome."

"Who cares about history? And what do you know about age limits?"

"A lot more than you!"

Miley sighed heavily as she watched the fight between Lily and Amber. 'Of all the rooms in the Tipton, Lily and I had to get the one with the she-witches.'

Finally, Ashley, looking bored to death, stood up and gestured to Amber. "Come on, let's go see if anybody cute has checked in yet." As she and Amber walked out, she looked at Miley, smiled and rolled her eyes, as if to say, 'This is going to be a rough week.'

Miley smiled back and nodded. 'Wait, did Ashley and I just agree on something? This doesn't mean we're friends, right?'

Meanwhile, Amber and Ashley were walking around the lobby when Ashley pointed out a woman slipping off into the basement. "Let's follow her." She whispered to Amber.

This was one of their favorite games, to follow freaky people and see where they stopped. And this one definitely qualified for freaky. She had a purple dress on, that was decked out with fancy jewelry. She looked like she belonged in Cleopatra's palace rather than in a 5 star hotel.

They followed her onto the lowest level of the hotel, when she stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" She asked, in a cold voice.

The girls stopped dead and stared at each other. They weren't genius' but they knew when they were in trouble. They started to run, but their arms were grabbed.

When they looked down at their arms, they screamed. Snakes were wrapped around their elbows, hissing. They looked back at the woman. She had snakes on her head! 'Please don't let this be happening,' Amber thought, as she gazed transfixed at the woman's head.

The woman smiled and her eyes flashed red. All of a sudden, Amber felt herself getting tired. It felt like she was drifting off to sleep, but that couldn't happen, because she was still standing. Her vision was getting blurry, all she could see was a red light and a single thought crossed her mind. 'I have to get Euryale back……'

Maddie was hurrying across the lobby, hoping that if she made a fast getaway London couldn't catch up with her and make her watch Ivana try on anymore dresses. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice say, "Maddie!" and she turned.

"Hey Miley!" She said, seeing her rush up to Maddie, along with Lily, Oliver and the boy that the teacher had called Donny.

"Have you seen Amber and Ashley anywhere? They left our suite 2 hours ago and they still haven't come back."

"It's not like we're worried about them or anything," Lily cut in, "but if they don't get their butts back to the suite in 10 minutes we're all going to break curfew."

Maddie was just about to say something when she heard strange sounds coming the side of the lobby. She ran over there and everyone else followed. The sounds were coming from a door with a long line of stairs.

"This door leads to Arwin's lab, but I can't see why they would go down there." She murmured. But she still walked down the stairs, the rest of the kids following her.

"Amber, Ashley," Maddie called when they reached the bottom of the stairway, "where are yo-"

But she was cut off by the sight of a creature in a purple dress standing over a stone statue. Her hands were glowing blue and her eyes were red. But what was even more terrifying was the two people who were standing next to her, like bodyguards.

They were Amber and Ashley.

**So what did you think? Review!**

_-WhiteIce_


	3. Chapter 3: Snake Fight

Hey, I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated in a while, ok, for several months. But I am trying to never leave a story uncompleted. But I want to update more if I get more reviews (hint, hint). I don't own the Gorgon sisters and plot from American Dragon: Jake Long, I don't own Hannah Montana, and I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Jeez that's a mouthful.

Chapter 3- Sacrifice

Maddie stood transfixed as she saw Amber, Ashley, and the woman in the purple dress. They all turned slowly and looked at the small group by the door. 'Move! Move!' Maddie's brain screamed at her, but she couldn't move even or lift her feet away from the horrifying scene.

All of a sudden, Amber leapt forward, grabbing Lily. Immediately, Maddie's feet got the message and she pulled Lily back by the hood of her sweat shirt. Amber growled as Lily slipped from her grasp.

Maddie turned and ran up the steps, with the kids on her heels. She hadn't gotten too far when something blue grazed her shoulder and made her duck. She gasped with pain and saw that her shirt was torn and blood was rapidly coming from her shoulder, soaking her whole shirt with the sticky red substance. Oliver rushed over to her and tried to help her stand up, but another blue object landed on the step below him, where he had been seconds before, blowing up and sending him flying.

Maddie shuddered when she realized that Oliver could have been on that step. She was distracted by a kick to her face. It was the girl that Miley and her friends had called Ashley. The candy counter girl looked at the black haired girl, giving her a split second advantage as she kicked he again, this time in stomach. By this time, Maddie was considering letting Ashley punching her might because it might be less painful than moving. Luckily, Lily rammed Ashley into the wall, smashing her whole body, face first, against the narrow, concrete stairwell.

"Thanks!" Maddie shouted to Lily as she examined her shoulder.

"You kiddn'? I've been waiting to do that for 5 years!" Lily shouted back, looking more excited then terrified by the fight.

The grin was wiped from her face by Donny who accidentally pushed her to the bottom of the stairwell in his haste to get out of the basement. He ran to the top of the steps and disappeared. The purple woman saw her chance, and grabbed Lily with her green hair.

Maddie's eyes bugged out when she saw that it wasn't hair, it was _snakes. _They began to bind Lily, wrapping themselves around the wrists and ankles of the blond girl. That's when Miley and Oliver rushed forward to help their friend. The snake woman raised her hand and hit Oliver directly in the chest with a blue object. He was thrown back and hit the wall. He was down for a few seconds and then back on his feet, only to face Amber and Ashley.

Meanwhile, Miley was having much better progress, as far as Maddie could see. She had managed to tug Lily out of the snakes' grasps. She pushed the startled Lily up the stairs, and motioned with Oliver that it was time to go. All three of the kids ran up the stairs, only stopping to help Maddie up.

Just as they were at the top of the stairs, Maddie saw one of the snakes racing for Lily's ankle. She screamed a warning to Lily, but it was too late, until Miley thrust her ankle in front of Lily's and let the snake pull her down into the basement instead. As she fell, her nose bumped against the steep stairs, making blood gush out of it.

Oliver immediately tried to grab one of Miley's hands, and caught it. But a nanosecond later it slipped out of his grasp, and Miley disappeared under a mass of snakes.

Instantly Oliver turned around to go into the basement again, but Maddie grabbed his wrist.

"You can't go down there again!"

"Yes I can, Miley's down there! I have too!"

"We'll come back for her, but we can't face them like this!"

Oliver looked down the stairwell one last time.

"Oliver, I promise you! We will come back!"

With that the kids practically threw themselves into the lobby of the Tipton. They all fell in a heap at the candy counter, where Maddie pulled out bandages, beyond caring that at the amount she was using it would cost her 2 weeks allowance to pay Mr. Moseby back.

All eyes were on them in the lobby, and Maddie could see why. Lily's outfit was torn in several places, her long sleeved sweat shirt becoming no sleeves at all. Oliver's black, tidy hair was in curls in several places and it looked like a chunk of hair had been ripped from his head. Maddie's shirt, jeans, jewelry, shoes and hair were all covered with blood from the cut on her shoulder, which was still bleeding and didn't look like it would stop any time soon.

Maddie was applying the bandages to her shoulder with a shaky hand, while Oliver and Lily just sat there in shock. Finally, Lily seemed to come out of her thoughts and back to the real world. She noticed everyone in the lobby was staring at them, still frozen in the positions that they had had when the kids were coming up the stairs.

"WELL! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" She bellowed and everyone seemed to go back to their business, throwing a glance or two in the kids' direction when Lily wasn't looking.

Maddie laid down behind the counter and was ordering herself to go to sleep, despite the pain, when Mr. Moseby and the teacher that had shouted at Miley and her friends earlier on loomed over them.

"Well, anyone care to explain what is going on here?"

HANNAHMONTANA SUITELIFE AMERICANDRAGON HANNAH MONTANA

"Madeline, I hope you see what you have done."

Maddie clutched the ice pack on her shoulder, bowing her head as she sat in Lily's room on a bed, with Oliver and Lily.

"While it was a foolish thing to go down into the lab with the children, you did manage to save two of them. But the third is still missing, and now the Tipton has to fly her family up to break the news to them." Mr. Moseby said. "And now you are making up some fairy tale to cover up your actions."

Lily stiffened next to Maddie, and she could tell that Lily was about to rip into Moseby, when the door was suddenly flung open.

It reveled a man and a semi-cute teenaged boy, with the teacher, whom Maddie had discovered had the name Mr. Picker. When the man spoke, Maddie could tell that he was Miley's father, simply by his accent.

"What happened? Where's Miley?" He asked with so much worry in his voice that Maddie felt herself soften. She could tell that he was genuinely concerned for his daughter, unlike her father, who probably thought it would be hysterical if she got kidnapped by a snake monster.

Mr. Moseby crossed over to the man and boy and addressed them in his "suck-up" voice as Maddie like to call it.

"Mr. Stuart, I personally would like to thank you for coming out this way to deal with this matter. I assure, by the end of tonight, your daughter will be safe and sound. "

He looked at Maddie for support, but she suddenly crossed over to the air vents, stood on a chair, and using her good arm pulled the air vent away from its cover. Zack and Cody fell out onto the carpet. Then she walked back to the bed as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Boys, what are you doing? I assure you, sir," Mr. Moseby said, turning to Mr. Stuart, "that this will not happen again."

In a much rougher voice he said to the boys in an audible whisper, "Get out!"

Zack got up and began to walk out the door, saying, "Fine, but if you want to find that hot country girl, don't ask us for help."

Everyone in the room turned to him and said, as if their thoughts were connected, "Where is she?"

But before Zack could answer that question, the door slowly opened.

Ha! Cliffhanger! Oh, c'mon, like you've never done it once? Don't worry, I'll try to be faster about updating. Adios!

_-WhiteIce_


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

_**I don't own Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or American Dragon: Jake Long. So please don't sue me Disney or whoever else.**_

Maddie looked to the door creaking open. It was Miley! It had to be, she was probably just going to tell them that it was all a stupid joke! Maddie felt a wave of relief surround her and she had to work hard to keep a smile off of her face. She leaned forward anxiously, ignoring her hurt shoulder, to see ……Amber and Ashley?

Maddie's mouth slowly opened to gap at the two girls, who were looking around the room with confused expressions on their faces.

"Is there, like, some kind of party that we didn't know about?" Ashley asked, flipping her black hair over her shoulders.

"PARTY? PARTY!?" Lily lunged at them and it took Oliver and Maddie to hold her back. "Let me at them, I'll rip them apart, let me get my hands on them!"

"Okay, you have gone from, like, loser to psychopath." Amber said, backing up and looking terrified.

That's when Mr. Stuart stepped forward. "From what I heard, you girls were involved in a practical joke or something that made Miley disappear." He didn't sound mean or irritated, just worried. "At least that's what Lily and Oliver told the teachers."

"What? Us, hang out with Miley? Yea, riiiiiiiight. Ohhh, sisss!" The girls exclaimed, crossing fingers.

"But you were there!" Everyone turned to see Oliver speaking up for the first time that night. "We saw you! You helped abduct Miley!"

"Abduct? Doesn't that mean, like, kidnap?" Amber said, looking at Ashley for support.

Maddie rolled her eyes and then stood up. "Ok, look, we'll prove that you were involved in this. Where were you 2 hours ago?"

The two girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces and opened their mouths, but all of a sudden, they closed them and looked at each other confused.

"We- we don't know." Amber said, sounding actually sorry for the first time that night.

"Wait." Everyone looked over to see Ashley slumped on the ground with her eyes closed, and her fists clenched. "I… I remember something…."

The next moment her eyes shot open and she screamed, "Snakes!"

As Amber slowly began to back away from her too, Ashley continued. "They were all over the place. Even," at this Ashley's voice began to fade, then all of a sudden was replaced by Amber's voice.

"……even on people's heads."

"Yes! Exactly what we've been trying to tell you!" Lily practically screamed in Mr. Moseby's face.

"What?" The teenage boy said, his voice wrapped in confusion. He gave a small laugh. "The only person that can do that is Medusa and her sisters." He began to laugh even more. "Yeah right, Miley was kidnapped by Medusa."

As he faced blank faces from Maddie, Lily, and Oliver, his shoulder's slumped. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." He muttered to himself.

Maddie saw that she needed to take charge, since the adults were all looking as freaked out as the boy was.

"All right," she said, hoping to sound mature and in control, "the first thing we need to do is find Arwin and get him to tell us more about these statues. Zack and Cody, you will be in charge of that. Lily, Oliver, and you," she said, pointing to the teenage boy, "will cover the bottom half of the hotel. If you see Miley, then try and follow her before approaching her, she may be under Medusa or who ever she is spell." Then she pointed to the adults and herself. "We will cover the upper half of the hotel, including the roof. Amber and Ashley will each go with one of the groups. If you see any funny behavior from either one of them, follow them, don't try and stop them. They could lead us to Miley."

Meanwhile, Patrick was cleaning up around the restaurant when he noticed that one of the Gorgon statues was broken. As he bent down to try and clean up, and think of a good excuse for Mr. Moseby, he didn't hear the hiss of the snakes and the footsteps of a girl running from the restaurant………….

**_Reviews are wonderful and make me want to update even faster! On a different note, who here is not psyched for High School Musical 2!_**

_ -WhiteIce_


End file.
